Samson
by PaperPrince
Summary: General Hux is tired of Kylo Ren flouting regulations and takes it upon himself to give him a haircut...


_Started out as a little headcannon but spiralled into something bigger. General Hux cuts Kylo Ren's hair for him because the knight doesn't trust anyone else. Kylo has longer hair in this and it's kind of set before the film btw._

* * *

General Hux held his tray steady in one hand as he used the other to enter the code to access the quarters of Kylo Ren. It had become his habit of late to check up on the troublesome knight during lunchtime and spend as long as he could bear in the other's company. As odd as the arrangement may have sounded given their professional rivalry as Snoke's favourites it was still preferable to dining in the canteen. In fact Hux had secretly begun to look forward to his lunchtime fights with Kylo Ren.

Hux sighed tiredly as he entered, having spent most of the night before going over the budgets, trying to find more money for equipment repairs. Out of habit he let out a short vaguely polite greeting and strode quickly over to the small dining table that only just about fit the two of them. He sat opposite Kylo Ren on the cushion he had claimed as his during a previous visit. He stabbed his fork into his healthy meal and glanced over at Kylo wondering if he had taken double dessert again.

"I thought I told you to see the barber." He said his eyes suddenly focusing on the long black hair that flowed down Kylo Ren's back. There were regulations about haircuts in the First Order and Kylo flouted them all, his hair anything but short, neat and orderly. The sight of the lopsided messy braid, and the small strands escaping from it, irritated Hux immensely. Kylo must have done it hurriedly in the dark he thought, his nose wrinkling in annoyance.

Kylo frowned up at him his eyebrows knitting together as he did so. "I do not recall Snoke making you my superior."

"You currently reside on the Finalizer, so you'll obey the ship rules like everyone else." Hux replied ignoring the urge to reach over and comb through Kylo's hair to make it more presentable, more befitting the leader of the Knights of Ren. Kylo's hair was an issue they had argued about for several weeks since the knight had decided to allow the General to see under his helmet.

"I don't see the point, since you're the only one on board to see me without my helmet." Replied Kylo poking at a lump of meat with his knife, completely unaware of his petulant tone.

Hux fought to keep his face neutral at his words, aware that many on board the Finalizer considered him to be very fortunate to be allowed to see Kylo Ren's face and live. "It's the principle." Hux countered trying to recall his arguments in favour of shorter hair. There was something about annual shampoo savings and safety issues and did his hair feel as glossy as it looked… Hux bit his lip and attempted to return his focus to his lunch, aware how dangerous and foolish it was to let his mind wander in the presence of a volatile mind reader.

Kylo heaved a rumbling sigh, his breath like smoke clouds drifting from a dormant volcano, it was mildly concerning but not a sign to flee. "I can't go to the barber, idiot. I'd have to remove my helmet." He said stating the obvious.

"So?" Hux asked ignoring the insult, watching Kylo's handsome face instead for other signs of volcanic temperament.

"Removing my helmet would undermined the atmosphere of mystic and fear I've been cultivating amongst the crew. So I'm not going." He said looking almost perturbed by the suggestion. It was a look that Hux discovered he disliked seeing on Kylo.

Hux licked at his lips. "I could cut your hair." He offered impulsively.

Kylo's brown eyes bore into his as he stared at him suspiciously for several moments. "Why?" He asked, quietly confused by the offer unused to people doing things for him without being told or threatened.

Hux fought off the heat which was threatening to spread across his pale cheeks. "Your hair offends me." He said in the most serious tone he could muster whilst shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you might try to cut your hair with your lightsaber and cause another big mess for me to clean up." He added his lips twisting briefly into the hint of a smirk.

The knight's eyes darkened briefly and Hux's hat suddenly leapt off his head onto the floor. Kylo let out a huff of a laugh at his childish prank his face softening. "You mess this up and I'll choke you." He said getting up abruptly from the table and walking across the room, towards his sleep chamber.

Hux waited for him to return wondering dimly what he had gotten himself into and whether he ought to rearrange his next meeting.

"Like this." Kylo replied upon his return, shoving a hologram in front of Hux. Hux blinked and stared at the image of a young Jedi with a stern face and voluminous honey brown hair. While not as long as Kylo's current style the Jedi's hair framed his face and curled loosely around his neck in a pleasing fashion.

Hux stared at the hologram, curiosity and jealousy bubbling inside himself as he frowned at the handsome vaguely familiar face which flickered unsteadily. "Is this Vader?" Hux asked his eyes widening as realisation dawned. He had heard Kylo mention the Sith Lord before, almost too often in fact. Kylo nodded his fingers brushing against Hux's gloves as he took the device back carefully. Of course the knight would want to emulate his idol, Hux thought rolling his eyes.

"Hurry up." Kylo barked impatiently, removing his outer robe and kneeling on the floor his hologram and a pair of scissors laid out neatly beside him. Hux nodded his eyes lingering on the knight's broad uncovered chest before moving quickly behind Kylo.

He ran his leather covered hands eagerly through the dark hair, undoing the braid carefully, long black stands spilling loose as the hair tie was removed. Unbraided his hair was even longer Hux discovered as he used his gloved fingers to comb through the inky tangled mane. He could feel kylo shift beneath him. "Sit still. Meditate or whatever if you have too." He said picking up the scissors with his dominant hand, while the other gently rubbed Kylo's tense shoulders, his thumb tracing circles into Kylo's flesh. "Relax." He ordered wishing he was able to see Kylo's face as he brought the scissors closer.

"Hux" Kylo called out without warning, stopping him from making the first cut. The knight shook his head changing his mind and releasing his mental hold. "Apologies continue." He mumbled embarrassed by his moment of hesitation. "…I have not had my haircut for a long time." He admitted his head drooping downwards towards the floor. "My mother used to…" His voice faltered unable to continue. Hux's thumb brushed the back of his neck softly. Kylo's family was something neither of them brought up if they could help it.

"I think you'll look striking with shorter hair." Hux confessed distracting Kylo. He grasped a handful of Kylo's hair tightly and forced his head backwards. Sombre brown eyes met mesmerizing blue as Kylo gazed up at him from his twisted position, his back arched towards Hux while his knees remained pressed against the hard floor.

"My servants used to tell me myths before bed you know." Hux whispered, the sharp scissors chopping roughly through the ebony cascade of hair he caressed. "I recall one about a champion warrior who foolishly allowed his treacherous lover to cut his hair leaving him powerless and weak." Hux continued pressing his lips to a thick lock of hair curled tightly in his hand. "He let his emotions overrule his intelligence causing his own downfall." He said leaning close and cutting the lock from Kylo's head. He let go of Kylo and inspected his work a smug smirk crossing his features as he dropped the scissors. "Do not let your emotions prevent you from achieving your greatness. I need someone strong beside me." He said pressing a kiss against kylo's cheek.

As he stood up he folded the lock into a handkerchief and neatly tucked it away inside his uniform jacket. "You look perfect by the way." He added taking last look as he turned to leave.


End file.
